Simplify the expression. $(-2t-8)(-4t+4)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-2t-8}$ onto the ${-4t}$ and ${4}$ $ = {-4t}({-2t-8}) + {4}({-2t-8})$ Then distribute the ${-4t}.$ $ = ({-4t} \times {-2t}) + ({-4t} \times {-8}) + {4}({-2t-8})$ $ = 8t^{2} + 32t + {4}({-2t-8})$ Then distribute the ${4}$ $ = 8t^{2} + 32t + ({4} \times {-2t}) + ({4} \times {-8})$ $ = 8t^{2} + 32t - 8t - 32$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 8t^{2} + 24t - 32$